


A Sweet Tooth For You

by lonelyghostie



Series: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, haikyuu hogwarts au, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghostie/pseuds/lonelyghostie
Summary: Tsukishima Kei hates the sun. Therefore, he hates Hinata Shouyo.At least that's what he tells himself over and over again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	A Sweet Tooth For You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, I just wanted to write some tsukihina. So here it is, I guess. Enjoy!

When Tsukishima Kei was 11 years old, he was very excited to come to Hogwarts for his first year. He's heard about all the stories that his brother told him about the school. That there were hidden rooms all over the place, that their strawberry shortcake was very delightful and that there were a lot of _ghosts!_

The one thing he was most excited about though is Quidditch. 

It's the one thing that he and Akiteru were very passionate about. His brother told him about how he played back with his team back in his third year but lost his spot by the time he was in fifth year because of someone more impressive. Tsukishima had teased him about it and declared that he would play starting his second year up to his very last one. 

"Good luck, then." Akiteru told him smiling all the while with a thumbs up. "Do better than me, won't you." 

And so he sat there inside one of Hogwarts Express compartment and stared out the window, imagining all of the things that he would do once he got to Hogwarts. He waited for his friend, Yamaguchi, to come find him so they could buy chocolates together and practice some spells that they might learn later on. 

What finds him first though is a ball of fiery ginger hair, determined brown eyes, and never-ending energy all stacked inside one small body of a boy named Hinata Shouyo. 

The shorter boy opened the sliding door loud enough that Tsukishima flinched and snapped his head to the cause of the noise, immediately narrowing his eyes in judgement. It wasn't that the other did anything wrong, it was just that he had a huge smile on his face that basically radiated how happy he was. And Tsukishima... 

"Hello! I'm Hinata Shouyo and I will be the best chaser in Quidditch!" The redhead, now known as Hinata or Shorty rather, introduced before settling himself inside and sitting opposite from Tsukishima. 

Now the other didn't do anything wrong to be exact. He was just too bright to look at and his words filled with conviction somehow didn't fail to disgust eleven year old Tsukishima who thought that the other was aiming a little bit too high. 

He also didn't like how Hinata said it so easily as if it was that easy to achieve. So Tsukishima scoffed at him, turned his attention back to the scenery outside and decided that he hated this kid. 

"Uhm, so what's your name?" Hinata asked after minutes of silence between the two of them. Tsukishima could see him fiddling with his hands and squirming on his seat almost emitting awkward energy if it weren't for the grin on his face that stayed. The blond started to wonder if the other was just stuck with that face and if he was then Tsukishima pitied him. 

Ignoring Hinata seemed to be the best solution to shutting him up at the moment and so, Tsukishima did just that. Not before shooting the redhead an unimpressed look though. 

Yamaguchi comes barging in, not too long, chocolates and candies gathered in his hands. 

"Tsukki! There you are!" The freckled boy exclaimed, closing the door behind him and settling himself beside Tsukishima as he dropped all the food on their laps.

Tsukishima brightened a little at the appearance of his friend and he then proceeded to grab a chocolate frog. All the while Hinata was staring at him curiously, darting his eyes from Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and the chocolates. 

"Oh, uh, hello, who are you?" Yamaguchi asked upon noticing their other companion.

"Hinata Shouyo!"

"Yamaguchi Tadashi." The freckled boy introduced himself politely. "Are you Tsukki's friend?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at this. "No, he's not. He just decided to sit in here without even asking if I wanted him to." He coldly said. He knew he could be a little bit mean but that's the way he has been for years and he couldn't help it. 

The dejected look that appeared on Hinata's face for a few seconds though made him feel upset for a reason he did not know. He doesn't care if he hurt the redhead, he doesn't even like him. 

It was awkward between the three of them now and Tsukishima listened as his friend tried to lighten up the air around them but it was futile because Hinata had just stood up, that _annoying_ smile still on his face, even while he looked like he was ready to bolt. Tsukishima can't blame him really. 

"Ah, I'll just leave and go find another compartment, err Yamaguchi-kun and _you_." Hinata said and although he wasn't trying to be rude, Tsukishima still glared at him. 

The ginger scurried to open the door but before he could, Tsukishima is shoving a couple of chocolate frogs to him. Hinata accepted them into his hands, eyes wide in confusion but he looked grateful nevertheless. 

"Well, see you at the sorting!" And the redhead is back to his happy state as he stepped outside and closed the door. 

Tsukishima waited until he could no longer see the other outside before he turned to Yamaguchi and sighed. "I hate him." He simply said, offering no explanation at all and Yamaguchi shot him a look of doubt. 

Tsukishima hated Hinata. He also hated the fact that even he started to feel uncertain just after declaring his feelings that he was sure was true.

.

The sorting is finished and Tsukishima found himself sitting at the Ravenclaw table, away from Yamaguchi, who was sitting with the Hufflepuffs and already getting along with them. He looked around his table and searched for any face that looked comforting but in the end, he's averting his gaze and focusing on the bright orange hair at Gryffindor table. 

Hinata looked lively and brighter from afar. Tsukishima could see that he was already making friends with the other Gryffindors and loudly talking to them with the same bright smile on his face from earlier. The Gryffindor house was boisterous, Hinata arguing with a dark haired first year who had a scary face only added more to their noise. 

Tsukishima doesn't mind staring at the other despite him shining so brightly like the sun. 

The feeling of disappointment still hung around him though because deep down he was hoping that Hinata would've been in the same house as him. Tsukishima should've expected this. 

And yet he can't get himself to look away and think about something else the whole night. 

.

He spends his first year at Hogwarts making acquaintances with people from other houses while ignoring (avoiding) the ginger who tried to talk to him every now and then without even knowing his name. 

It's peaceful. 

.

It's less peaceful on his second year. He tried out for the position of Beater at first but what the Ravenclaw team lacked was a keeper and ultimately he got that position instead. He didn't really care about which position he got but he wanted to be a Beater in the first place and who's to say that he'll be good as a Keeper? 

He left his broom at the shed and changed back into his school robes. He's heading to the library to find Yamaguchi when someone stops him. 

"Tsukki!" 

Tsukishima grimaced at the sound of the annoyingly familiar voice yelling out the nickname that Yamaguchi gave him. Nobody called him that except for his friend. 

"What?" He asked, frowning down at the ball of energy who's smiling up at him. 

Up close, Hinata's brown eyes are clear under the sun and his hair looked even fluffier. Tsukishima had the sudden urge to run his fingers through it and ruffle them but he caught himself about to do it and stopped. The shorter boy gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. 

"Congratulations on getting the position, Tsukki! I got the spot for Chaser in Gryffindor and I'm going to beat you!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing his finger to Tsukishima who shot him an incredulous look. 

"Nobody asked, Shorty," He snarked and then paused. "Also, don't call me Tsukki, gives me the creeps hearing it from you." He lied. He actually liked hearing it from the other but he's not about to admit that to Hinata or himself. 

"Hey, just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't do anything," Hinata pouted as he jumped around. Tsukishima shook his head at him because that wasn't what he was saying at all. "And you never told me your name so what else am I supposed to call you!" 

"Tsukishima Kei." He said before he could think about it. 

Cursing himself mentally, he watched as Hinata's eyes widen in excitement. 

"Then you're Stingyshima!" The ginger announced proudly as if giving someone that nickname was something to be proud of. 

"It's Tsukishima, idiot. Tsu-ki-shi-ma." The blond drawled out, talking to Hinata like he was a child. This just added on to Hinata's annoyance, much to Tsukishima's amusement. 

"I know that! I'm not dumb." 

"I honestly doubt that." 

"See! This is why you're Stingyshima!" 

The two of them fell into comfortable bickering. Later on when twelve year old Tsukishima is laying on his bed and thinking about it, he added this to the list of reasons why he hated the redhead. 

The sunshine boy felt familiar when he's not. He's close and easy to talk to and it sent warmth to Tsukishima like the sun shining down on himself. He hated it. 

It was his first glimpse of sunshine coming from Hinata Shouyo. 

.

"Are you friends with Hinata, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked when the two of them were walking through the halls together going to their next class that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had together. 

Tsukishima made a disgusted look causing Yamaguchi to giggle. "No, I'm not. I hate him." He said in a serious tone as he looked his friend in the eye to prove it. 

But then in the corner of his eye he saw Hinata's orange hair passing by them and he quickly whirled his head to where he saw the other. Hinata caught sight of him and he waved at Tsukishima cheerily. Tsukishima raised his hand as a form of reply and then continued walking. 

The blond turned his attention back to his friend only to see Yamaguchi holding in his snickering with one hand. 

"Are you sure you're not friends?" The freckled boy choked out in between his laughing. 

"No." Tsukishima replied immediately, ignoring the pokes on his shoulder coming from his friend. 

He's not friends with Hinata. They're just on speaking terms. 

.

Tsukishima's third year was more hectic. 

The electives he chose were Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and he chose them knowing that the subjects were going to be hard. He _knew_. And yet he was still regretting that decision he made when he was a second year. 

It was also in this year that Ravenclaw gained a new Seeker by the name of Kenma Kozume, a fourth year. He was _good_. Tsukishima's thinking that this could be their chance to win against Gryffindor after being literally destroyed by them last year. 

Tsukishima didn't cry but he felt like doing it. Hinata had briefly hugged him right after their match though and made him feel a little bit better but that was besides the point and Tsukishima was trying to erase that from his memories. 

The point was that they finally had a chance to win and all of them would be stupid to not take it. And so the team started practicing every morning of the week. 

"Tsukishima-kun," Akaashi, a chaser in their team and another fourth year, called out to him one morning during their break. "Come over here for a sec." 

Tsukishima followed and walked to where Akaashi was sitting with Kenma. He stood upon the two, his back straight and his face blank. He felt nervous on the inside because an older Ravenclaw just talked to him and _he didn't know what to do_. 

It was irrational of him to overthink though so he shook off his thoughts and started speaking. "Do you need anything, Akaashi-san? Kozume-san?" He politely asked, not wanting to offend anyone. 

"No need for the honorifics, Tsukishima-kun." Akaashi said and Kenma's cat-like eyes suddenly focused on him, startling him a little. 

"Just call me Tsukishima then." 

Akaashi and Kenma nodded at him and to his surprise, Kenma pulled him down to sit beside the other. Tsukishima must've shown a look of shock because Akaashi chuckled at him and patted him on his shoulder reassuringly. 

"Kenma just wants to tell you something, don't worry." Akaashi told him, his voice smooth and calm. 

And so Kenma started talking to him about strategies and things he could practice on to improve himself and Tsukishima listened intently. It amazed him at first because he never heard Kenma talk that much before but he got used to it soon. 

Thirteen year old Tsukishima would have never expected it but it was the start of his friendship with the two fourth years in his house. His new friends other than Yamaguchi. 

Hours later, he bumps into Hinata, sending the books that the other was holding, falling to the ground. Hinata jolted at the sight of him but then beamed at him. 

"Stingyshima! I haven't seen you in a while." Hinata said, crouching to pick up his books. 

Even when his mind is telling him no, his body is already moving to help Hinata. He passed the fallen books from the side back to Hinata and then stood up. 

"It's intentional, Shorty." He replied boredly, watching as Hinata tilted his head to the side, confusion apparent on his face. 

Tsukishima sighed. "Don't you know the meaning of intentional? It means on purpose, _planned_. Idiot." 

Hinata scrunched his face up and weirdly looked cute. Tsukishima should probably get his glasses in check soon because he's starting to see things the way they're not. 

"I know what that means! Why would you avoid me though? I've been looking for you!" Hinata huffed. 

Tsukishima doesn't answer and only shot the other an emotionless face. 

"Tsukki!" Hinata whined, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. 

"It's Tsu-ki-shi-ma," The blond scowled. "What do you want from me?" 

"I want you to fly with me!" And there goes Hinata with pointing his finger at others in a challenging manner again. 

"No." was Tsukishima's immediate reply. 

But nobody said anything when Tsukishima is found dragging Hinata to the Quidditch pitch a week later during one afternoon where everyone else was eating snacks at the Great Hall. Hinata kept asking him questions all the way there and he let himself be dragged. 

Tsukishima didn't mind the noise and the talking, but again, there's no way he would admit that to anyone or himself. 

"You know if you wanted to hang out so bad, you just had to ask. You didn't have to include Quidditch or that 'I want to fly with you' crap," Tsukishima rambled on as the both of them were grabbing their brooms in the shed. "Idiot shorty." He added. 

When he turned around and saw the redness in Hinata's cheeks, he let himself revel in it and think for once that what he was doing was not stupid and was actually worth it. 

"Stupid Tsukishima." Hinata mumbled, storming out of the shed. 

That afternoon, flying alongside the ginger, was his second glimpse of Hinata Shouyo's brightness and with their closeness, Tsukishima felt warmth once more. 

.

Yamaguchi notices his disappearance and their slowly distancing friendship when Tsukishima cancels yet again another study session between the two of them. "What's going on, Tsukki? Do you have something more important to do?" His friend asked. 

Tsukishima felt bad. He really did, but he promised, albeit reluctantly, to help Hinata out on something first and he's not about to bail out on him. 

"I'm just going to help Shorty on something," He replied, packing up some of his books. "We could reschedule to tonight at the library." Tsukishima suggested. 

"Ah, Hinata-kun, right?" Yamaguchi got out, an unknown emotion in his eyes as he looked away from the blond. "I guess we could just do it tonight." 

Tsukishima nodded at him before standing up to leave the Hufflepuff table. 

"Thanks." He said sincerely and then walked away. 

With his back turned from the other, he doesn't see the look of hurt on his friend's face. 

.

The Ravenclaw team lost yet again on their first Quidditch match of the year with Gryffindor. His teammates were looking glum and defeated when Kenma spoke up, saying that they still had a chance. It lifted their spirits up a bit because it was Kenma and he was good at strategies. 

Nevertheless, when Tsukishima finished changing, the feeling of disappointment aimed at himself didn't disappear and was gnawing at him instead. He wanted to do more, he knew he could do more. 

Just as his frustration was about to swallow him up, Hinata appeared, sweaty and still in his Quidditch robes. "Good job, Tsukishima!" The shorter boy yelled out, giving him a thumbs up. 

It was the first time Hinata said Tsukishima's actual last name. And he told Tsukishima that he did a good job like it was the truest thing, as if Tsukishima didn't lack in anything during the game. Like he believed that Tsukishima did _good._

He watched as the other averted his attention from him to Kenma who was behind him. He watched as Akaashi ruffled Hinata's hair, feeling slight jealousy because he hasn't been able to do that. All the while Tsukishima gaped at him. 

"Don't surprise me like that, idiot." Tsukishima said once he was walking side by side the redhead. Hinata then smiled widely at him. 

"I was only congratulating you though!" He replied. 

"Yeah, okay. You did good too," Tsukishima praised. "Still far from being the best Chaser though." And then he smirked down at the other teasingly and relished in the way Hinata's face turned red. 

"Stingyshima!" 

"Tsu-ki-shi-ma, Shorty." 

.

Tsukishima's third year at Hogwarts passes by like a blur with his memories containing only Quidditch, studying and complaining to Akaashi and Kenma about Arithmancy in the dead of night, going to Hogsmeade and scaring Hinata near the Shrieking Shack, sunshine, the feeling of sunshine and homeliness, Hinata Shouyo, and a fading image of his freckled friend. 

.

He's on his train ride to Hogwarts, waiting to start his fourth year when Yamaguchi tells him about two things that he can't believe he didn't realize. 

Just like in his first year, he picked an empty compartment and waited for any of his friends to come. Akaashi and Kenma doesn't appear after a few minutes of Tsukishima staring out the window but Yamaguchi does and he looked lost and unsure of himself. 

Tsukishima offered a small greeting but the freckled boy doesn't reply and sat opposite of Tsukishima instead of beside him like he usually does. That's when Tsukishima knew that something was wrong. 

He doesn't point it out. He decided to wait for the other to tell him when he felt ready. And so the duo spent the next hour in silence and Tsukishima wondered where Akaashi and Kenma went. Or where Hinata was. 

Yamaguchi spoke up, breaking the silence. 

"You know, don't you?" He said and his voice was soft, fragile almost. Tsukishima wouldn't understand with just those words. 

"What do you me—" But before he could even finish his question, Yamaguchi is cutting him off and shouting. 

"My feelings for you! You know, _don't you?!_ " Yamaguchi's voice cracked at the end and Tsukishima felt his heart break a bit at that. His friend looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

And Tsukishima knew of course. Deep down, he knew. He knew that Yamaguchi had a crush on him ever since they met when they were younger. But he thought that it was just something little that would fade away in time because they were best friends and that's all they were. 

Looking at his best friend now, he couldn't help but think of how naive he was to think that feelings would just go away that easily. 

"Yes." He replied keeping his voice steady. 

"I..." Yamaguchi paused before looking at Tsukishima right in the eye. "I love you a lot." 

"I-I'm sorry." Tsukishima said after a few seconds. This time his voice cracked. 

And Yamaguchi, despite the obvious rejection, _smiled_ at him. Tsukishima felt his chest constricting because his friend should be yelling at him and cry because Tsukishima was hurting him like this. But Yamaguchi doesn't. 

"It's Hinata, right?" The freckled boy's eyes are glassy, about to shed tears and Tsukishima doesn't understand what his words mean. 

"I don't like him." 

Yamaguchi stood up and opened the door to leave. He looked at Tsukishima one last time and the blond felt exposed all of a sudden. 

"Stop lying to yourself, Tsukki." 

And then his friend leaves, slamming the door shut behind him and Tsukishima just knew that the two of them wouldn't be speaking for the duration of their fourth year. 

He doesn't let himself think of Yamaguchi's words and instead he lulled himself to sleep. 

.

The fifth years' romantic relationships started blooming then. Akaashi with Bokuto and Kenma with Kuroo. Tsukishima took every chance he had to tease his two friends about it and then became shocked when he's teased in return with Hinata. 

In the first ever Quidditch match they had which was with Gryffindor again, they won. It was a little dramatic towards the end where Kenma caught the snitch and Bokuto bumped into him making him fall to the ground and everyone had gathered around him. 

Tsukishima would hug the pudding head but he had a reputation to uphold. And the fact that Hinata was there talking and cheering for them even after he lost made it much harder for Tsukishima to not just grab the redhead and pull him into a hug. 

He fully expected Hinata to be crying but he doesn't even as the field clears and he's alone with Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima didn't take Hinata as the type to suck up his loss like it was nothing. And he knows that the other is not that type of person.

So in their privacy, just near the entrance to the school, the blond pulled the other aside and embraced him. He's convincing himself that he's only doing it because Hinata did it to him last time, when Hinata hugged him back and buried his face in Tsukishima's neck. 

There are no tears shed although Tsukishima would've been more glad if Hinata had let out some just because he knew that it wasn't healthy to bottle it all inside. 

It felt like hours of them just standing there in each other's arms when in reality it had only been five minutes that had passed. Tsukishima whiffed in Hinata's scent and the first thing that crossed his mind is _sunshine._

Tsukishima's pretty sure that sunshine is not a smell nor a feeling but with Hinata, it sure as hell is. 

He heard the ginger sniffle before pulling away from him much to his reluctance. Hinata's face were flushed and Tsukishima had believed that the other cried a little until Hinata smiled up at him.

"Thank you for that, Tsukki!" And there's that nickname again. 

"Tsukishima." He muttered out in retaliation and to his chagrin, he could feel his cheeks burning up. "Don't ever tell anyone about this or else." He added on. 

Hinata saluted to him. "Yes, Stingyshima-kun!" 

"Don't call me that either, idiot." Tsukishima groaned, turning away from the other and hoping that the other would leave now that their business was finished. 

And because Hinata is a walking enigma that Tsukishima could never understand, he followed the other and just started up another conversation. 

Tsukishima may not know what's going on inside the other's mind but that doesn't mean he'll stop trying to figure him out. 

He's thinking that Hinata's brain is empty anyway. There's probably nothing in it except for Quidditch this, Quidditch that. 

.

In the midst of Kenma denying that he has a crush on Kuroo and Akaashi sending hints to an oblivious Bokuto, Tsukishima thinks about Hinata and takes the thoughts of him in. 

He's fourteen and he's not planning to have a crush on someone especially not Hinata Shouyo himself. But in the dead of night when he's awake and alone on his bed, the only person that comes to his mind is Hinata, his bright smiles, his laugh, his words, his smell. 

He thinks, _is this love?_ And then he shakes his head because it is a ridiculous thought. He's far from being in love. It's something deep and special and that's not what he felt for Hinata. 

_Stop lying to yourself, Tsukki._

He rolls over his bed, cursing imaginary Yamaguchi who came up to his mind all of a sudden. At the end of this year when Yamaguchi finally felt a little bit better and would finally approach him he'd hex the other for sure. 

Anyways, Hinata is practically the sun shining down on him so brightly that he's sure he'd be blinded. Tsukishima hated the sun and the hotness that it brought.

Therefore, he hated Hinata. 

_Stop lying to yourself, Tsukki._

Curses. 

.

The first time Tsukishima saw Hinata cry is after the Gryffindors match with the Slytherins. Tsukishima along with Akaashi and Kenma immediately went to where the team was and Tsukishima is surprised to see Hinata on the verge of tears. The sight of that alone made him feel upset. 

He wanted Hinata to smile again. He wanted the clouds covering the sun to just go away already. 

He doesn't say anything for a while. Hinata said something about them winning if only he scored more points and Kenma is saying words of encouragement but Tsukishima's ears were ringing. 

Hinata's lips were wobbling, his eyes glassy and his face flushed just like last time. Hinata glanced at him from the side, immediately making eye contact with him. Tsukishima broke out of his stupor and brought out his handkerchief that he had with him every now and then.

He threw it right at Hinata's face causing the ginger to catch it and snap his head to him. Tsukishima shot him a serious look. 

"Wipe your face," He stated, voice clear and filled with sincerity. "And for now, leave it to us. We'll win for all of you." 

It was a promise and he'll be damned if he didn't fulfill it for Hinata. 

At that, a small smile finally appeared on Hinata's face and the clouds moved away making way for the sun. Tsukishima should be annoyed. Instead, he felt glad that he could feel sunshine again. 

"You will, won't you?" Hinata asked, softly. "And you'll do your best for me, won't you, Tsukki?" 

And there was that nickname again. Tsukishima doesn't even bother to correct him anymore because he knew that right at that moment, his face was red. He looked away from the other and sighed.

"Shut up, you already know the answer." 

And Hinata brightened even more. 

The other doesn't cry until later on when the two of them are alone once more inside the library. The redhead's tears last for about thirty minutes and he let out his frustration of losing by sending offhanded comments and remarks towards the Slytherin team. 

Tsukishima stayed by his side the whole time and in the end, the blond is cupping Hinata's cheeks in his hands and wiping his tears away. 

Staring at Hinata's tearstained face and glassy brown eyes cupped in his hands, Tsukishima thought that _yes, maybe I'm a little bit in love._

Later on at night he'll deny it again. 

.

"I haven't seen you with Yamaguchi nowadays," Hinata commented during one of their study sessions where it was just the two of them. "Is everything okay?" 

Tsukishima peered at him over his glasses and even though blurry, he could still see the blank look on Hinata's face. It's rare to see Hinata with no emotions on his face. He's probably the only one who gets to see it. 

It worries him. And it also makes him feel dozens of emotions to know that Hinata would freely act different from his usual obnoxious nature around him. Tsukishima doesn't mind his obnoxious side either. 

Hinata's looking at something from afar. Tsukishima gets to see his side view and it's breathtaking. 

He tapped his pen on the table and Hinata snapped his head to him. 

"He just needs space right now." Tsukishima answered simply and then began writing on Hinata's parchment. 

"He likes you, doesn't he?" Hinata asked. 

It was more than just liking. Hinata wouldn't understand what it's like to love someone so strongly that you can't bare to be beside them because you know they don't love you back. Tsukishima doesn't say this. 

He tapped on the table once more.

"He does," Tsukishima replied, feeling a spike of irritation. "That's why we can't talk right now." 

"It sucks, huh?" Hinata said, spacing out all of a sudden. "To like someone you know would never like you back." 

Tsukishima's chest tightened at this. Hinata talked as if he was going through it himself. It must be Kageyama. It could only be Kageyama. The blue eyed boy was Hinata's best friend and they were beyond close. 

"Yeah," He spat out bitterly as he glared at the oblivious Hinata. "It really does suck." 

.

A conversation with Akaashi ensues. Akaashi had always been the most rational in the trio of Ravenclaws. The most logical one compared to him and Kenma. Tsukishima only liked to pretend that he was the smartest but it had always been Akaashi. 

"What's it like to love someone?" Tsukishima asked. 

It was only the two of them in the common rooms. It was one of those nights where Kenma went out to go sneaking around with Kuroo. 

"Is this about Hinata?" Akaashi was too smart. 

Tsukishima glared at nothing in particular before looking away to hide the upcoming redness in his face. It was always going to be about Hinata. 

Hinata was literally the sun. 

"Well, what do _you_ feel about him?" Akaashi asked and Tsukishima was thankful that he changed his question. 

He traced circles on the carpet absentmindedly. What does _he_ feel? 

"I want to stay away from him because he's annoying," He started and then paused, knowing that his next set of words were going to sound ridiculous. Tsukishima hated sounding ridiculous. "But I also want to stay with him _because_ he's annoying." 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at this. 

"Uh, I guess it's just because he's too much all the time? He's too bright for me, but I also want to keep that all to myself, I want to protect him and make him happy. I want to be the reason why he's happy. It's weird and it's stupid because I hate him but I also want him at the same time." 

"I don't think you hate him, Tsukishima," Akaashi calmly said. "Those feelings of yours could be love. I wouldn't know for sure because love is different for everyone. But I don't think you hate him." 

Tsukishima turned his head to his friend and opened his mouth to protest. 

"But love isn't as simple as that! Isn't it supposed to be something grand or whatever?" He snorted. He sounded like a child. 

"What are you, a child?" Akaashi grinned. "Who even thinks like that anymore except for a ten year old? Love isn't this one 'grand' thing. It could be as simple as the feelings you have for our ball of sunshine." 

Of course. It is that simple, isn't it? Tsukishima kept looking for reasons why he hated Hinata to deny his feelings for him because he didn't understand it but it had always been that simple. Akaashi was godsend. 

And now Tsukishima was gaping at him like a fish but he can't do anything to stop his friend from laughing out loud. 

_Stop lying to yourself, Tsukki._

Even Yamaguchi understood before he did. God, Tsukishima felt like an absolute idiot now. But he'll never admit that to anyone of course. 

.

The Gryffindors were holding a Halloween party and Tsukishima happened to be invited by Hinata. Hinata was dressed as a pumpkin and the costume looked pretty cute but Tsukishima was tempted to just take off the pumpkin head and see Hinata's face underneath it. 

Tsukishima didn't prepare much for his costume. He was basically Satan with the horns on his head and everything. Hinata smiled upon seeing him, saying that he looked scary but Tsukishima knew that the other was just talking about his face. 

All throughout the night in the Gryffindor common rooms, Hinata dragged him around to different areas with Kenma begrudgingly following behind them. Soon, Tsukishima took the pumpkin head off of Hinata and almost let out a smile when he saw the other's face. Hinata whined about it before finding something that distracted him. 

"Here, Tsukki, try out this drink!" A red cup is shoved in front of his face. 

"Tsukishima." He corrected as he took the cup from Hinata and sipped on it. 

"Kei!" Hinata cheered, clapping his hands together. 

"You're the bane of my existence." Tsukishima scoffed before the drink was taken away from him by Hinata. 

And the redhead just took a sip from the cup before sticking his tongue out in disgust. "This isn't good at all!" He whined out. 

"That's not what you said seconds ago." 

Hinata ignored him and then pulled him to somewhere once more. 

"Ooh, ooh check this out, Kei." 

And: 

"You look cute in this." 

At this point, Kenma wasn't even with them anymore and as the night got deeper and the Gryffindors gathered around to play a game of truth and dare, Tsukishima was pushed to the back of the crowd by Hinata. 

Despite the darkness, Tsukishima could still see the glimmer in Hinata's brown eyes as he looked up to Tsukishima. The redhead was holding him by the shoulders, just barely on his toes as if to keep Tsukishima from running away or something.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Hinata asked, cheerfully. How the other still had energy, Tsukishima did not know. 

"I barely partied," Tsukishima deadpanned. "I was with you the whole night." 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that you probably wanted to talk to others." Hinata pouted and looked down. Goddamnit. 

"No, you idiot, it's a good thing," Tsukishima said before exhaling and preparing himself for the next sentence he was about to say. "I like being with you." 

Disbelief marred Hinata's face and Tsukishima couldn't even be hurt by it because he felt the same thing himself. He can't believe he just said that. 

"Al-right, Kei." Hinata singsonged, hoping to get the usual annoyed reaction he got from the blond. 

He doesn't get it. Tsukishima's face is red. 

"Tsukishima! What's wrong? Are you sick?" And then there were hands on his forehead and neck, checking his temperature but Tsukishima wasn't sick, he just felt like he was about to burst. 

Hinata smelled like sunshine. It was nice and comforting. It's _home_. And so before either of them could react, Tsukishima was already pulling Hinata closer to him by hugging him. 

Hinata let out a small 'oof' as he landed in Tsukishima's arms. And then the redhead stilled, realizing that Tsukishima was hugging him even when he wasn't crying. 

Hinata slowly tilted his head up and caught Tsukishima's gaze that was already on him. Tsukishima watched as Hinata's face flushed red just like his. The blond's heart was beating loudly in his ears and he can't look away. 

Not when Hinata's right there in his arms, looking so bright and _lovely_. And their faces were just inches away from each other, their noses almost touching. 

"Tsukishi—" 

"I'm going to kiss you." 

"Wha—" 

And then Tsukishima is closing the gap between their faces and their lips touch for the first time. Tsukishima realizes that Hinata wasn't able to say yes or no and was about to pull away but then Hinata kisses him back and he's melting. 

Their lips brush against each other softly but Hinata was pushing back needily and Tsukishima's hold on him tightened. Just as the two of them started wanting more, Tsukishima reluctantly pulled away from the other to breathe, still holding on to Hinata. 

A small whine could be heard from Hinata and Tsukishima wanted to so much to take the redhead somewhere private and pepper him with a lot of kisses. But not right now, he needed to say it. It was time for him to stop lying to himself.

"Hinata, listen," Tsukishima said, breathing heavily as he looked down at the other. "I think I love you."

And then Hinata was smiling at him so widely as giggles broke out from his mouth that Tsukishima couldn't help but to smile back just as wide. He hasn't felt this happy in such a long time. 

"I think I love you too," Hinata replied sweetly. "Let's hope that it will become an 'I know I love you', won't we?" 

"Yeah," Tsukishima gasped out, and then experimentally, "Shouyo." 

"Kei." Hinata grinned. 

And this time, it was Tsukishima who was pulling the other outside just so he could kiss Hinata against the wall in the dark empty hallways. 

.

Yamaguchi finally approaches him by the end of the year on their way home from Hogwarts. Tsukishima's sharing a compartment with Hinata and the two of them were snuggling silently as Tsukishima read a book and as Hinata ate sweets, when the door slid open and Yamaguchi sat down opposite from them. Along with him was Yachi and Kageyama, who had an angrier looking scowl on his face.

In alert, both Tsukishima and Hinata pulled away from each other and straightened up on their seats. Tsukishima closed his book and Hinata dropped some of his sweets with an awkward smile on his face. 

The five of them sat there in awkward silence, just staring at each other and waiting for someone to speak up. Yamaguchi does it for them. Thank Merlin. 

"So you two are finally together and you don't even tell anyone?" Yamaguchi mused as a gentle smile broke out of his face. 

Tsukishima's head shot up at this and so did Hinata's. 

"Yamaguchi, you're... okay with this?" Tsukishima got out, uncomfortably. 

"I'm your best friend first and foremost, of course I am." Yamaguchi scoffed, crossing his arms. And then he's leaning towards Tsukishima and giving the top of his head a smack, hard enough to make Tsukishima flinch and snap out of it.

Hinata bursts out into giggles beside him and their compartment dissolved into chaos. 

Kageyama started to yell about how much of a dumbass Hinata was while Hinata dodged his swatting hands. Yachi shrieked at the littlest of things (poor girl was sitting beside Kageyama) and Tsukishima could only stare at his boyfriend incredulously. 

Referring to Hinata as his boyfriend made him weirdly happy. 

To shut the freak duo up, Tsukishima pulled Hinata closer to him by the arm and then pushed the redhead down to lay on his lap. Hinata doesn't protest or anything, he just leans to closer to Tsukishima's warmth and before any of them knew it, he was already closing his eyes and drifting off. 

"That was quick." Yamaguchi commented. 

"You actually got the dumbass to shut up." Kageyama glared. 

"Now all we need is for you to do that too." Tsukishima quipped. 

"Hah?!" Kageyama lunged for him but all it took was one glare from Tsukishima and a pointed glance to Hinata to make him stop and sit back down. 

"Hitoka-san, catch." Tsukishima said, tossing one of Hinata's candies to the girl who looked like she was ready to bolt. She catches it luckily. 

They spend the rest of the ride in silence once more. 

.

Brewing a love potion in an abandoned girl's bathroom with three other idiots (Yachi didn't count as an idiot) was not how Tsukishima imagined the start of his fifth year to be. He was only there right now, sitting with the others, because Hinata, the loveable idiot, wanted to help. 

It was late at night and they were all sitting around a cauldron, wondering what to do next. It was shocking enough for Tsukishima to find out that this was Yachi's idea in the first place. She's still not considered an idiot to him though. 

"Are we making Amortentia?" Yamaguchi asked, turning to Yachi who was sitting beside him. "Isn't that the strongest love potion? Who's it for?" 

"Ah, well..." Yachi trailed off, clearly not wanting to answer. Tsukishima decided to change the topic for her. 

"We haven't learned how to make this yet though. It's in our sixth year," Tsukishima said. "We're _fifth years._ "

And then all four of his friends snapped their heads to him in unison and just stared. Tsukishima suddenly got a bad feeling. So this was the reason Hinata was so eager to bring him along, huh? 

"No." He said with no hesitation. 

"You already agreed!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "And I know that you know this potion, Kei!" 

Tsukishima sighed in exhaustion. Goddamnit. 

That's how he found himself coming with them every night day after day as they slowly gathered up some ingredients. Kenma and Akaashi would ask questions about his disappearance nonstop but he didn't want to explain at all. 

One day, it just so happens that Kenma commented about having a lesson about the love potion and having made one himself during their class. Tsukishima had a sudden realization that he forgot that he too was an idiot. 

"Are you going to use it?" Tsukishima asked the pudding head as they walked to the Great Hall. 

"Not really," Kenma replied. "Do you want it? I'll give it to you." 

"You're not supposed to just allow younger students to use love potions, you know that right?" And Kenma, the fiend, just grinned at him. 

Tsukishima gets the potion later on at night, contained in a small vial. He keeps it with him even as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling because the contents smelled of sunshine and oranges and it sent comfort to him. He fell asleep with it beside him and by the next day, he gives it to a surprised Yachi and walked away before she could speak. 

He found Hinata walking through the halls and he pulls the other with him to an empty classroom and closes the door behind them before Hinata could even react. 

And then he's hugging the redhead tightly and inhaling his scent that he missed so much. 

"If you wanted to be with me so bad, you should've just asked instead of dragging me, you know." Hinata grinned up at him cheekily and he glared. "Ah, I miss you so much, Kei." 

"It's only been a day, Shorty, what's there to miss?" Tsukishima drawled out, pretending that he wasn't feeling the same thing.

"Being this close to you and just you basically." Hinata replied and then smiled softly. "Kiss?" 

And who is Tsukishima to refuse a cute request such as that?


End file.
